


The Curse of Language

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [8]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Day four about Four!, Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Minish - Freeform, Mostly Four and Twi, One Shot, Picori - Freeform, Small, Wizzrobe - Freeform, Wolfie makes an appearance!, curse, how could I not?, i guess, the others don't speak much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Four: CurseFour accidentally gets cursed and has to find a cure.





	The Curse of Language

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ediainim o ihsataw annos.” _Stop looking at me like that._

“I have no idea what you just said.”

“Iorihsomo. Arakuri ettis o otok atti on atana.” _Funny. Cause I know what you said._

Twilight glanced at Four and Hyrule as the two entered the camp. They had been off on firewood duty.

In their arms was nothing.

“Awihcinnok.” Four greeted as the others looked up at them. _Hi._

“Was there nothing?” Twilight wondered.

Hyrule rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh… we didn’t _exactly _have time to find firewood…”

“What do you mean?” Time wondered, putting down the sword he was sharpening.

Hyrule glanced at Four, who shrugged. “Ak usediatii o inan in ihsataw?” _What do you want me to say?_

Legend looked up from the book he was reading. “What did you just _say?”_

“Ak usediatii o inan in ihsataw…?” _What do you want me to say…?_

The group looked at Four. “Can you speak Hylian?” Sky wondered.

Four sighed, “Umozon aw ihsataw…” _I wish._

Time turned to Hyrule. “What happened?”

“We were looking for firewood,” Hyrule explained, “when we were suddenly jumped by a Wizzrobe _not _from Four’s Hyrule. It attacked, so we retaliated. The Wizzrobe cursed Four with a spell and he’s been speaking like this ever since.”

“Are either of you injured?”

Hyrule shook his head. “No. It was a fairly easy battle.”

Warriors glanced at Four. “So… what is he speaking?”

“I… I don’t know.”

Four sighed, “Atihsamii om odohikas. Ishataw aw Picori on ureadogneg, Minish o usamihsanah.” _I told you. I’m speaking Picori, the language of the Minish._

Wind perked up. “Minish?”

Four nodded. “Iah.” _Yes._

Legend sighed, “No one knows what you’re saying. Can you, like, write it out or something?”

Four shook his head.

“No one can read his Hylian, remember?”

“We need a cure.” Time stated.

“Isataw aw akinan o ettihs uri omak nesamerihs…” Four muttered. _I may know something… _He pointed at Twilight before pointing at himself and pointing to the woods.

Twilight blinked. “You want me to come with you?”

Four nodded.

“Why?”

Four made a small little gap between his pointer finger and his thumb, he then pointed to himself. It took Twilight a few seconds to figure out what he meant. “Wha…? Oh! Oh, I understand.”

Wild looked up from the onion he was chopping. “Understand what?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Twilight assured. “But I think Four knows of a cure, or something.”

Four nodded. “Iah!” _Yes!_

“Is it dangerous?” Time wondered.

Four shook his head.

“Will it take long?”

Four paused before he shook his head again.

“Okay. Legend, Hyrule, you’re on firewood duty.”

“Aw man…”

“This is your fault.”

Four nodded before Twilight moved over to him. “Where are we heading?”

“Minish o urekustim emat in!” _To find the Minish!_

* * *

It didn’t take long to find the Minish Village hidden in the Minish Woods. Four knew where to go, and Wolfie was quick.

“Uremay!” Four exclaimed. _Stop!_

Since the two had worked out an indicator as to when he should stop, Wolfie halted and let Four off.

The short Hero walked over to where a stump laid, he stood on top of it before shrinking and disappearing. After a few seconds, he emerged from the bottom of the stump, now the size of a Minish.

“Okok in uri ooyustih ag usamira.” Four explained. _You need to stay here._ “Anasiihc imakoo in ianuktiran irigak…” _Unless you want to come as a small wolf…_

He gestured to the stump, and Wolfie moved to stand on it. He felt the shimmer of magic before shrinking down and landing on top of a mushroom. Four ran back into the stump.

“Atana aw eros o urus ooyustih aw atihsednesamira!” Four exclaimed. _You didn’t need to do that!_

Wolfie shook his head before he jumped down to meet the now shorter Hero. Four sighed, “Atana aw ihsataw in uagatihs ot omou.” _I guess you follow me, then._

Four led Wolfie out of the stump and towards where the gate to the city stood. Small Minish came out to visit Four.

“Link! Link!” they cried. “Atiketteak en!” _You’re back!_

“Nu!” Four agreed._ Yeah!_ “Festari ot usanah ooyutih ag usamira. Ak usami in okod aw erak?” _I need to speak with Festari. Where is he?_

Wolfie looked back and forth between the conversation as the Minish stared at him in concern. Four noticed their looks. “Edianihsiapnihs! Usediirodneruf aw erak!” _Don’t worry! He’s friendly!_

Wolfie in a show of friendliness, sat down and allowed the small Minish to slowly pet him—still not believing that he was in the middle of a Minish community.

“Inan o etihs uri on?” one of the Minish wondered._ What are you doing back?_

Four rubbed the back of his head. “Ihsataw aw Picori ed imon usanah ooy in aworon eter usami. Nesamiked iakir o ihsataw om erad on iaga atana.” _I’ve been cursed to only speak in Picori. No one except you can understand me._

“Aa! Festari aw erak on niooduuhs on akan in usami!” one of the Minish explained. _Oh! Festari is inside his abbey! _“Erak aw atana ot etihsanah ednokoroy uri ot nihsukak etihs usami!” _I’m sure he’d be happy to speak with you!_

Another Minish muttered, “Erak aw atana ag ettas arak ooymik in ettamuruf usami.” _He’s been acting strangely since you left._

“Ayooymik otok in, onod ooy in?” _Strangely, how so?_

“Aa! Link!” a voice called. “Okos in uri!” _There you are!_

Wolfie and Four turned to where a Minish wearing jeans and a t-shirt waved at him. “Een, Festari.” Four greeted. _Hey, Festari. _“Usamihsiageno.” _I have a favour to ask you._

“Ihsataw on Hairiajin on ihcadomot aw usedinan ak?” _What is it, my Hylian friend?_

“Picori ed imon usanah ooy in aworon agatihsamer, Jabber Nut ag eros o ieuuhs urus on o urekusat omak ianerihs otok o ettihs usami ak?” _I’ve been cursed to only speak in Picori, do you know if the Jabber Nut might help fix that?_

Festari thought for a moment. “Nnu. Akihsat in nesamirakaw. Ihsakihs, etihsemat urim ihcak aw iagihcam nesamira. Edio! Usamihs ianna.” _Hmm. I do not know for certain. But it is definitely worth a try. Come! I’ll lead you to it._

Wolfie followed Four as Festari led them to his abbey.

* * *

“Eros ed, atana on awagek on anooy ihcadomot aw usederad ak?” Festari wondered as he ushered them inside the abbey._ So, who’s your furry friend?_

“Arihcok ag Wolfie.” Four explained. _This is Wolfie. _“Erak aw Hylian o iakir etihs uri.”_ He understands Hylian._

“Ah!” Festari said to Wolfie. “Hello there!”

Festari grabbed a small nut from the drawer of his desk. “In okok. Useduzah urekusat o atana aw erok.” _Here. This should help you. _

Four took it. “Atihsamiazogootagira.” _Thank you._

He bit into it, ignoring the bitter taste and swallowed. “Can you understand me, Twi?”

Wolfie barked and nodded.

Four let out a sigh of relief, “Thank _Hylia. _Thank _Festari.”_

He turned back to Festari. “Agnesamiraekawihsom, eros odoh ukagan iaziat urus otok aw nesamiked. Usamiettam ag otihonakoh.” _Sorry, we can’t stay that long. The others are waiting._

“Usamirakaw.” Festari assured. _I understand. _“Iakij aw o uragik in ihsoko iasaduk!”_ Feel free to come by next time!_

Four nodded and waved to the Minish as they left the abbey.

As they headed to where the stump was, Four mused.

“Hey, Twi, I wonder how long I could go without the others knowing I’m cured…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> The Picori language was written in badly google translated Japanese, written backwards.


End file.
